


Lifelong Love Letter [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cookies, Emotional Maturity, Fix-It, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Reincarnation isn't fun, The Author Regrets Nothing, fix-it of a fix-it really?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Three times Clint Barton eats cookies and has feelings about his not-dead husband.Or, a self-indulgent story of howI Don't Want to Cry When You Gowould be different if Phil had gotten his head out of his ass earlier.





	Lifelong Love Letter [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LinguisticJubilee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinguisticJubilee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lifelong Love Letter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708334) by [LinguisticJubilee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinguisticJubilee/pseuds/LinguisticJubilee). 



**Title:** Lifelong Love Letter

this was recorded for **Reasonsiguess** for ITPE 2018

**Fandom:** Avengers, MCU

**Author:** LinguisticJubilee

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Pairing:** Clint/Phil

**Rating:** Gen

**Length:** 17:56

**Summary:**

Three times Clint Barton eats cookies and has feelings about his not-dead husband.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708334)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Lifelong%20Love%20Letter.mp3)


End file.
